The Howling
by azrael valentine
Summary: This takes place in New moon. Bellas in a coma and is stuck inside of her own mind. This story uses songs and poems to describe Bella's comatose state. Please read it and review :p
1. Imagine

This is my new fanfic/songfic. Basically i'll use songs during Bellas POV.

This first chapter has the song Imaginary by Evanescence.  
This story takes place in new moon. Bella is in a coma after jumping off the cliffs. Jacob got there too late.

Bella's pov is her in a coma, in her mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

_I feel so lost. I can hear them calling but I won't leave, I can't leave. I feel safe. It's like a whole new world. I don't want to leave. I can't face this world. It's all too cold._

I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story

_My mind works wonders. I feel like a child free in a playground. Everything's so bright and happy. Oh please God let me stay. I feel alive but yet I know I am not. _

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)

_I'm scared sometimes. I can sense what's happening out there. I hear them calling my name. _

"_Bella" whispers Edward._

"_Bella" whispers Charlie._

"_Bella" whispers Alice._

"_Bella" whispers Jacob._

"_Bella" whispers. Is that… My mother._

"_Bella" whispers Dr. Cullen. _

"_Bella" Is all I can hear._

_I can't wake up, I won't wake up ._

Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape

_I can smell flowers. _

_They're starting to fall all around me. _

_They're not real. They're just paper. _

_They're just like me. _

_They don't belong. _  
In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)

_I hear the calling again. It's Edward. _

_He's singing to me. _

_I don't remember what it is…_

_My mind is revolting_

_The winds are ablaze and the fire quickly picked up_

_What's happening, why am I reacting this way._

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light

_It has finally stopped._

_All the pain all the craziness. __  
_

_My mind found peace._

_The flowers are coming down again. _

_Just as vulnerable as before. _

_Some are torn. Some are whole._

_I can identify myself with them. _

_The skies a deep shade of pink._

_It's beautiful. _

_Oh I don't want to leave._

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)  
(Paper flowers)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah. I hope you guys liked it.

Please review this. All opinions are welcome 3

And feel free to read my other stories.

3

update will come soon. If i see lots of reviews i will update sooner. :p


	2. Reality

Chapter 2

"Charlie she seems to be alright. All her vital signs are functioning and her brain waves seem normal. It's like she chooses not to come out."

" Oh my. Will she ever come out of this coma."

"I think she will with time. Maybe her mind just needs sometime."

"I hope so, I hate to see her like this."

"We all do really. Edwards been really hard on himself. He blames his leaving."

"Oh. It's my fault I was so hard on her telling her to go out and such. I think it made her a bit more crazy. You should of seen her when he left, she was worst then how she is here lying in a comatose. "

"Well no one should really be blamed. It's just something that seemed to happen."

"I'm really glad your back Dr. Cullen. Thank you for helping my Bella."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella please wake up."

"Please I'm sorry I left you."

"I never should have."

There was a slight twitch of her toe.

"Bella it's me Edward. I'm here. I'm not leaving your side ever again just please wake up.

She was still unresponsive.

"Alice do you see her waking up."

"No Edward I'm sorry she hasn't decided to."

"This is all my fault. Why did I leave. She needs me. I'm suppose to protect her. I thought it was best to leave and look what I've caused. ALICE she's lying in a coma. It's like her soul left her body."

"Edward she'll be fine. Carlisle said she's completely healthy and her brain is functioning. She's just not ready. "

"What if she never wakes up. What am I to do then."

"Nothing. She will wake up. She loves you Edward just keep talking to her."

"I will. I won't rest until she's awaken."

"I'll come by tomorrow. I have to go home jasper wants to know how she's doing."

"Goodbye Alice."


	3. I need you

A.N./

Yeah. heres chapter 3 i hope ya like it.

Please leave a review

just a reminder

**bold-edward**

_italics-bella_

normal-song.

Chapter 3

_So many images flashing. It hurts oh please stop. His face, his beauty, I've already lost why am I being taunted so. _

I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't I ever learn?  
I've lost all my trust,  
though I've surely tried to turn it around

_The pain isn't so bad. I see him holding me, the way it used to be. In my own little paradise he's here with me. I can hear him all the time. I don't know why he's telling me to wake up. I am awake. I'm happy._

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace

_He still sounds so sad. Why is he doing this. I'm here and awake. Stop it Edward can't you hear me. IM HERE!_

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now, don't let it close

_What's going on Edward. How'd you get in here._

**I don't know Bella, But you have to wake up. Please your in a comatose and it's been 2 weeks. We're all worried. **

_No your lying. Your not real. You left me. You don't love me. Get out of my paradise. I'm happy here._

**Bella I am real. Please believe me**

_NO!!_

_Again the fire's rising. Why does this happen. My sweet paradise is being ruined. I scream and scream, oh all this madness must stop._

_  
_I'm here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
from turning it around

_All the pain is returning. Why did he appear like that. He's been gone so long and now my illusions are going to drive me crazy. I thought I was safe here._

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace

_I need to find another escape, my paradise is no longer safe. My memories should shield me. Oh Edward how I wish you would have stayed with me._

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe

Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place

I tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away, don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down

_I should be safe now. My mind has always kept me happy. I just hope I don't go insane. I remember this place. I made it up when I was 5. It's my very own neverland. I always wanted to meet peter pan. No one can find me here._

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place

Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place  
Make my heart a better place

_I am going crazy. Oh Edward my minds lost. Only if you were still here it'd be fine. I still here you no matter how far I run. Stop it please._


End file.
